Talk:Bayushi Tangen
There are some source conflicts on Bayushi Tangen. Leadership is attribued to the kami Akodo, but in Way of the Scorpion, it's said that Tangen wrote Lies after Akodo Haru's treatise: Leadership. I tried to find other referencies telling that Tangen lived in the First Century, because in Way of the Scorpion it's written it was in the Second (147-170), and it's written he was a Daimyo. The name of the Emperor doesn't match. I'll try to write in the official forum to tell this, but I have a hipotesis: Tangen was on the second century, and wrote Lies few after Akodo Haru's review of Leadership. However, a lot of things in the old RPG books changed, so I'll ask to Shawn and co. I'll tell you. For the moment, I put here the part I found in Way of the Scorpion: Bayushi Tangen was one of the most succesful and popular daimyos in Scorpion history. His death caused as much controversy as his life. In 169, the Emperor Hantei Goshino commanded Tangen a treatise of treachery, duplicity and espionage. One year after, shortly after the publication of Akodo Horu's famous book Leadership, Tangen presented to the Emperor his treatise at Akodo Hiyorimi's court in 170. (WoScorpion, p.34) In this court, at the age of thirty-three, Tangen suddenly dropped dead, during an argument over his work, shortly after he had presented it to the Emperor. The Lions called the whole work treasonous but Tangen supported it, saying "there is not a single lie on those pages". In the middle of all the excitement, Tangen suddenly stopped, grasped his left arm and fell to the floor, dead. This sudden death made caos erupt. Tangen's supporters claimed he has been poisoned. Hiroyimi claimed assassins caused the death to put the blame on the Lion house. Cranes whispered tales of ninja within the Scorpion Clan who did not trust their own master, or were angry at him for gicing away their secrets, while the Phoenix Clan proclamed it was the will of the Fortunes. The cause of Tangen's mysterious death is disputed to this day. (WoScorpion, p. 57) :The story team does not pay as much attention to the details of things as we do here. No one really has, until we started the Wiki, and it would have been nearly impossible to do, since there are so many details that have accumulated over the years. Which is why we have Template:Conflict. As you'll notice from the , it is not a very short list. It is actually a much shorter list than I would have expected, which just says what a good job the story team generally does for these kinds of things. :Specifically for this instance, there is an awful lot of mess because of Wick's insistence that history is unknowable. Quite simply, there is no such Emperor as Hantei Goshino; Genji would have been ruling at the time. But as far as the work, Akodo's "Leadership" was a treatise written by the Kami; this is speaking of a book, so it could easily be another work with the same title. I wouldn't go as far as saying it was a review of Akodo's work, because we don't want to read that much into things, but it can definitely be said that it is a separate work of literature. :That said, other than the emperor's name (which is right out), nothing appears to be in direct conflict. It's confusing, yes, but what of Wick's history isn't? 05:19, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :: Actually, as I recall my copy of Way of the Scorpion has something about "History" in it on page 8, so I assume it largly "intended" (either thru writer error or intention). :::My copy of WoScorpion is... somewhere. But I assume that is one of the places where Wick talks about his concept of unknowable history? That's kind of my point. The concept has been thoroughly abandoned by later writers, as it was largely hated by the RPG players who wanted any sort of continuity to go with their setting. It was completely intentional by Wick's hand, though I have my suspicions that he did that just to not have to worry about continuity. 14:05, 3 July 2007 (UTC)